


A moment of peace

by ohcecilia12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Introspection, Just to be safe, Mentioned Leia Organa, Nothing is really explicitly said but, Torture, mentioned black squadron, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcecilia12/pseuds/ohcecilia12
Summary: After the battle on Crait, the Resistance has to flee on the Millenium Falcon. Rey takes a moment to reflect on her situation.





	A moment of peace

**Author's Note:**

> A small introspective/describing kind of fic. I usually don't really write these kinds of fic, but I wanted to try it out. 
> 
> Can be read as slash or pre-slash, between any of the characters really, so do whatever you want, go wild friends
> 
> Also wow, this is the first fic I wrote without any swearing!! I am proud  
> Also the first Star Wars fic wooppp

Space. It seems unending, expanding further and further with every star and planet that is discovered, and when you think you have finally reached the edge of the galaxy, it just goes on and on and the feeling of being a tiny speck in the universe settles deep within your bones. 

But for Rey? It had seemed oh so large when she finally got off Jakku, a whole new world to discover and it was at the grasp of her fingertips. But from the moment they had needed to flee from Kylo Ren and his fleet it had seemed to shrink, danger lurking around every corner. It seemed like he was everywhere, and no matter how far the Resistance fled, he would always appear again. 

The last remaining members of the Resistance, Rey with them, had been fleeing in the Millenium Falcon since the battle of Crait, now two months ago. Most of the time they were in hyperspace, too afraid to touch down on planets. Their numbers had been severely diminished and with the still very influential First Order controlling nearly every planet, the risk was too high. However, their wounded needed medical attention and the resources were nearly completely gone, so they had to. 

So, a few days ago, a small number of fighters had sneaked into a city and had gotten lucky: they had found enough resources to last them another month and Poe’s old squadron, Black Squadron, which had been sent out for information gathering a few days before the whole disaster with Kylo Ren happened. They joined the rest of the Resistance on the Millenium Falcon, accompanied by tons of necessary information and a couple of x-wings. Poe had been so happy by the sight of them, he was nearly shining. He had gone around the ship, introducing everyone with the brightest grin on his face one could imagine. It had certainly heightened their morale, something everyone had desperately needed, and for a few days, there was a lot more laughter on the ship. 

Rey had wanted to go out with the fighters, yearning to stretch her legs and feel the open air around her again. She had always lived in wide open spaces and with very few people around her, so to be stuck with a lot of people on a relatively small ship wasn’t something she was used to. General Leia, however, had forbidden her to go out, just as Finn and Poe. They were too recognisable, she had said. Every First Order trooper was on the lookout for them, and they had enough footage of their faces to be instantly recognised by every last one of them. But, she had said with a wry smile, so were she and Rose. This didn’t really comfort Rey all that much, but it was something. 

Luckily, she had Finn, Poe and Rose. Rose had been unconscious for a few days after the battle of Crait, and Finn couldn’t be dragged away from her bedside, so Poe and she had just joined him. (They didn’t tell him they had been in this exact scenario before, when it was Finn on the bed where Rose now laid, and they understood perfectly his desire to stay with her) They had exchanged stories, with Finn even wrangling a laugh out of her by telling the story of BB-8, who had ridden a walker and had saved their skins. Poe had had wide eyes and had turned to his droid, poking him over and over again while saying, “Who is the best droid in the world, huh? Who is that?” BB-8 had shrieked at him and had hidden itself behind Poe, some form of expressing his embarrassment and bashfulness in droid-speak. It had certainly brought a smile on all of their faces, as had the waking up of Rose. 

She woke up in flashes, asking for her sister Paige and clearly not registering anything, which tugged at everyone’s heartstrings. But when she finally fully woke up, she was a sea of smiles for all of them, even though she was clearly still having a hard time. She didn’t seem to want to talk about it, but Rey had heard sometime Poe and her talking softly about their loss when she briefly woke up from her sleep. She didn’t tell them she had heard them, but she did push Finn to them the next morning, quiet but unrelenting to get him to talk about the guilt and loss she still could feel radiating off him through the Force. 

They all slept close to one another, afraid to lose sight of each other after everything that had happened. This, however, caused them to wake up when one of them had nightmares. They all had them, and even though they were all different kind of dreams, after seeing each other like that they had developed a stronger bond than ever, connected by more than just a common goal. They tried to talk about it, but it was difficult for Rey and Finn to open up. They had never talked about nightmares and such to others, both having been isolated since their childhood, different and somehow still the same. But Rose and Poe gave them all the time they needed, a comforting presence when the words wouldn’t come out. 

Rose was more open, talking to them relatively easy. Sometimes she closed herself off, the dreams and memories too hurtful to talk about immediately, but instead she just curled up with one of them, pressing close in an attempt to chase the dreams away. They all just opened up their arms, and let her, each comforting in their own way. 

Poe was difficult. Rey often found him a bit of paradox, although she never told him that. He always seemed so optimistic and hopeful, always smiling and being the rock for everyone, never giving up. He opened up his arms for anyone who needed it, and was never anything but comforting if anyone needed. He made sure to make clear that it wasn’t shameful to talk about your emotions, sternly but with a smile, and everyone slowly seemed to accept that. But for himself? He didn’t really talk about anything too deep. Sure, he was ready to talk about everyday emotions, but the deep, hurting and scratching emotions that came with exhaustion and sleep he left unsaid. Rey didn’t understand why he did that, until she overheard him talking with General Leia and she realised he tried to keep himself strong for the rest of them, an instinct that was ingrained in him since he had to lead all kinds of teams and squadrons. The next time she saw him alone, she whispered assurances at him, and he had seemed surprised yet pleased. That evening, he had come to her, hesitantly trying to force out the words about Kylo Ren and the torture he had endured by his hand with the Force, and when Rey didn’t reject him but listened, he had seemed to gain confidence and words about old hurts and lost friends began to roll off his tongue. He had stilled for a moment when Finn had grabbed his hand for a moment, not having realised he and Rose had woken up, but when they smiled at him he had continued, smiling weakly at all of them. 

Rey saw the improvement in his mind, feeling it with the force but also seeing the dark bags underneath his eyes slowly but surely shrinking. It improved even more after the reunion with his squadron, and even though he hung out a lot with the squadron and was still working on everything the Resistance needed of him, he always came back to the three of them. 

And Rey, even though she was still wary of what the future would bring and she was still figuring out her place in the Resistance, felt for the first time in forever safe and wanted. She had made friends, and with them at her side, she was more hopeful than ever. They would figure all of this out together, she thought with a smile, they could do it. Their numbers may be small and they may not win this war immediately, she was still happier than ever in this waiting period for the next attack, in this small moment of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and how I can improve my writing! I appreciate all feedback :)
> 
> Currently, I am working on an original story, but I am taking requests! I want to try to improve my writing, so let me know if you have an idea you would like me to try!


End file.
